The present invention relates in general to computer systems and in particular to control and interconnection systems that allocate reconfigurable hardware space among multiple, diverse peripherals for peripheral specific hardware processing.
An increasing number of vehicles are being equipped with one or more independent computer and electronic processing systems. Certain of the processing systems are provided for vehicle operation or efficiency. For instance, many vehicles are now equipped with computer systems for controlling engine parameters, brake systems, tire pressure and other vehicle operating characteristics. A diagnostic system may also be provided that collects and stores information regarding the performance of the vehicle's engine, transmission, fuel system and other components. The diagnostic system is typically coupled to an external computer to download or monitor the diagnostic information to aid a mechanic during servicing of the vehicle.
Still further, other processing systems may be provided for operator comfort and/or convenience. For example, vehicles are now available that include navigation and global positioning systems and services which provide travel directions and emergency roadside assistance. Vehicles are also provided with multimedia entertainment systems that include sound systems, e.g., satellite radio, broadcast radio, compact disk and mp3 players and video players. Still further, vehicles may include cabin climate control, electronic seat and mirror repositioning and other operator comfort features.
However, each of the above processing systems is independent, non-integrated and incompatible. That is, such processing systems provide their own sensors, input and output devices, power supply connections and processing logic. Moreover, such processing systems may include sophisticated and expensive processing components such as application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips or other proprietary hardware and/or software logic that is incompatible with other processing systems in the vehicle.